


In the Dead of Night

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: In the dead of night, John has questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Babylon 5 Love Month

In the dead of night, all alone in his quarters, John Sheridan looked in the mirror at his deeply shadowed reflection. He had followed her into this whole thing, pretending that it was his idea, pretending he understood everything. But what he’d seen and done today, they made him wonder what the hell he was missing in the story.

He’d been sent here by Clark because Clark wanted to annoy the Minbari and also by the military back home, who’d represented a group of military and senate members who didn’t trust Clark or anything about him. 

He’d quickly figured out a lot of things, or had he? Had she told him what he knew? Was she telling the truth? All of it or part? And Kosh, what part did he have in all of it? Had Kosh actually really ever told him anything at all? 

He knew he was going a bit off the deep end but, damn it, he’d gone ahead in time, seen Londo as an old and worn out emperor of Centauri Prime, heard Delenn mention their _son_ , for God’s sake! 

“Lights.” The room became light. He went over to the bar and started to pour himself a drink but decided on water instead. He moved to the sofa and sat down, taking a sip of his water. 

What did he actually know? 

He thought of Delenn, of her smile, of the way she made him feel something he had never felt, not even with Anna. He thought of her voice, the way she said his name. And he knew that he was with her, always, through whatever came. 

He set his glass down and went to bed. Just before he drifted into sleep, he thought about what she’d said and what it meant. 

“Our son…”


End file.
